


Non-Attachment and other Misconceptions

by art_of_a_diffrent_color



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Beta welcome, Dad!Plo, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, I don't know that I'm successful but I tried, I'm sad that there isn't a proper tag for that, Inspired By Tumblr, THAT BEING SAID, attempt at fluff, no beta-we die like storm troopers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_of_a_diffrent_color/pseuds/art_of_a_diffrent_color
Summary: Plo Koon, fresh off the planet Shili with a two and a half-year-old girl in his custody, is sent to Naboo to collect the body of Qui-Gon Jinn and assess the mental health of his former Padawan. What happens that day changes everything.(I'm legit the worst at summaries, please just give it a read and see)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

Plo Koon had just left the planet of Shili when he received word of Qui-Gion Jinn’s death, the young togruta sleeping peacefully in his arms, small umber hands tightly clutching his robes, her presence a shining beacon of light, completely unaware of the upheaval that had just taken place.

“I know it’s a detour, but you are the only Jedi in that part of space.”

That, the Kel Dor Jedi knew, was a blatant lie. Shili was on the exact opposite side of the galaxy as Naboo.

“The council needs you to collect the body of Qui-Gon Jinn and to speak to Padwan Kenobi before his knighting to assess his state of mind and see if he is ready for-“

Ah. That would make more sense why the Council had chosen him for this assignment. Trained as he was in the ways of the force by both the Jedi and his own people, Plo Koon had long ago come to accept the fact that his grasp of the force was different from the rest of his peers in the temple. The Baran Do focus more on healing and helping and protection through the prevention of tragedies, and every Sage was trained in the art of healing the mind and dealing with grief. Many in the order frowned at the Kel Dor’s more open heart, but he had found it made him an incredibly gifted counselor to those who needed it. The Council, It would seem, agreed.

Sighing deeply, the sound of his breath augmented by his mask, Plo looked down at the bundle in his arms, his mind made up.

_______

Three days later and Plo was incredibly happy to be stepping out of the small spacecraft and into the fresh air of Naboo. Little ‘Soka squirmed in his arms, bursting with curiosity and no small amount of pent up energy after being cooped up for so long in space. The air was damp, a welcome sensation on his skin after first the heat of Shili and then the dryness of recycled air on the ship, and he took a moment just to enjoy the sensation before descending the ramp into the hanger.

A man dressed in Nabooien Captain's uniform was waiting for him at the base of the ramp.

“Master Koon.” The Man greeted formally, only pausing slightly when he caught sight of the wiggling child in the otherwise professional-looking Jedi’s arms. “I am Captain Panaka, we have been expecting you. I trust you had a pleasant trip?”

“Indeed, but it is good to be on the ground.” That he wished his visit were under better circumstances went unsaid.

“If it would be alright Captain, I would like to speak with Padwan Kenobi as soon as possible.”

“Of course, Master Jedi. This way.”

Captain Panaka lead Plo unerringly through the palace halls, past windows that stretched from floor to ceiling (one looked to have been shot out and the Kel Dor resolved to hear the full story as soon as possible). For her part, Ahsoka has stopped her attempts at freeing herself and was staring wide-eyed at the brightly colored world around her. By the time Captain Panaka had come to a stop, Ahsoka had fallen asleep, her head lolling to one side.

“If there is anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

With that, the human left Plo Koon standing in front of the ornate but simple door. Adjusting Ahsoka so that he had a hand free, Plo Koon reached out and knocked.

“Enter.” A voice from within called.

The room inside was no less exquisite then the rest of the palace, soft fabrics and graceful sweeping lines gave the room a gentle feel, and there sitting at the couch, a cup of tea forgotten on the low table, sat Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stood as soon as Master Koon stepped through the door. He looked horrible to the Kel Dorian's eyes. Although not a hair was out of place, the bags under the Padawans' eyes betrayed his sleepless nights, and there was a bone-deep weariness that hung around him and permeated the force.

Without speaking, Plo Koon stepped up to Obi-Wan and pulled him into a one-arm hug. For his part, Obi-Wan stood still as a statue at first before collapsing into the Kel Dor’s shoulder, silently crying.

Plo gently sat the three of them down on the couch, shifting so that the young Togruta would not be squished between them, and began rubbing circles into the young man’s back.

Eventually, Obi-Wan composed himself, his tears becoming less and eventually, he let go of the Jedi Masters robes.

“How are you feeling?” Plo asked and was met with a sudden wet laugh that was closer to a gasp as Kenobi wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve.

“I’ve been better.” The padawan replied honestly, sensing (or perhaps just knowing) that any attempt to claim otherwise would not be believed after such a demonstration.

Having been woken by Obi-Wans laugh, Ahsoka began finally succeeded in freeing herself from the Kel Dorians grasp, and climbed over to Obi-Wan, looking up at him with her light blue eyes and open curiosity.

“Hello little one,” Kenobi smiled, small and tired but genuine, making the young Togruta smile wide in response.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, may I introduce Ahsoka Tano.”

“Obi?” A new voice called out from behind Plo Koon, and the Kel Dor turned to meet the new arrival and was greeted with the round face of a young boy, no more than nine years old by his estimate, with a mop of sun-bleached hair, eyes that were too old for his face, and the brightest force presence the Master had ever seen.

“Yes, Anakin?”

“I was wondering if I could go to the hanger. Some of the pilots wanted to show me how the J-Type 327’s worked.”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment before speaking slowly.

“I don’t know that that’s such a good idea Anakin. We still don’t know if things are safe.”

Anakin looked disappointed but quickly hid his pout behind a carefully concealed mask. The blankness of it shocked the Jedi Master, and something nudged the back of his mind, but couldn’t place the thought.

“Anakin, yes?” Plo asked, to which the boy nodded.

“I was wondering if you could help me. Little ‘Soka has been cooped up for a long time and I think she would enjoy someone to play with. Could you watch her for us?”

Anakin considered for a few seconds, before nodding.

“Sure.”

“I don’t know-“ Obi-wan began, only to be cut off by a dramatic eye roll from the blond.

“I used to help with the babies that were too young to be around our masters all the time, we’ll be fine.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, quite unaware that his words had caused an epiphany for the Jedi Master.

Anakin.

Anakin Skywalker.

_This_ was the boy that Qui-Gon had brought back with him from Tatooine claiming to be the chosen one of prophecy. No one had informed him that said child had been a slave. The well-crafted neutral face to hide displeasure and disappointment suddenly made much more sense, and something fierce and protective reared up inside of the Jedi at the thought that such a young child had to learn the skill through the necessity of survival.

Taking a deep breath, Plo did his best to separate his own feeling of anger from the need to take the boy in his arms and never let go. Such kind of attachment would not be right, for himself or the boy. Instead, he gently handed the Togruta over to Anakin, who held her in a way that spoke of practice.

Anakin promptly began speaking in a quiet voice to the girl in a mix of languages, some of which Plo recognized, and most he did not. He was fairly certain that he heard Huttiese somewhere in the mix. Once the two children were safely in the other room, Koon turned his attention back to Obi-Wan.

“I know it will be hard,” he began, trying to put as much understanding and compassion in his voice and force presence as he could. “But I need you to tell me everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to everyone who read chapter one, and a super big thanks to everyone who pointed out my typo in the story summary! You would think I would know better than to write at midnight and so sleepy I can't keep my eyes open, but unfortunately, that is when I am my most creative.  
> Seriously, the response this little story has received has left me speechless!  
> If you see any more mistakes, please don't hesitate to correct my ADHD addled brain  
> That being said, on to chapter two!!!

Plo Koon's dedication to his convictions was usually something that Mace Windu admired in the man. His faith was truly unshakeable, and once he had come to a decision a person could always count on knowing exactly where the Kel Dor stood on any given situation. He did not mince words, was straight to the point, and spoke his mind.

Right now, however, Plo Koon's conviction only made the Haruun Kal born Jedi want to scream. Instead, he pinched his nose.

“If anyone is going to train Skywalker it will be Knight Kenobi.”

“No.”

Mace dropped his hand at looked at the blue holo image of Plo Koon in disbelief.

“No?”

“Knight Kenobi is not fit to take care of a Padawan at this time.”

“It’s not your call.”

“It is my call, or was that not the reason I was the one sent to Naboo?”

Mace grit his teeth.

“You were sent to Naboo to determine if Kenobi was ready to be knighted.”

“There is a great deal of difference between being ready for a Knighting and being ready for a Padawan. Obi-Wan is still recovering.”

Warning shot down Mace’s spine at the tone of the Kel Dorian's voice that Mace had never thought he would find himself subject too. Sighing deeply, he decided to try a different method of persuasion.

“If Kenobi is unfit to train Skywalker, what would you then suggest we do with the boy?” No one would want to take him, not with the boy's age. Almost instantly, Windu knew he had said exactly what Plo Koon had been waiting for.

“I will take him as my Padawan.”

It was a trap, and Mace had just fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

The worst part was it was a perfectly reasonable solution. Plo did not currently have a Padawan, and Mace could admit the one time he had caught a glimpse of Obi-Wan in passing on the holo feed, the young man had looked worse for wear. The urge to scream was back and the Jedi pinched the bridge of his nose tightly before signing in resignation, knowing he had lost this battle before it had even truly begun.

“Alright.”

The Kel Dor bowed deeply and the transmission ended, and Mace gave in to the urge to rub a hand down his face.

\-----

Back on Naboo, Plo Koon felt quite satisfied with himself. But it was overshadowed by the story Obi-Wan had laid out for him.

The attempted assassination by the Trade Federation, getting the Queen to Tatooine, learning that his master had freed a salve by winning him in a bet, making it to Coruscant, the Council meeting, learning his former Master felt he was ready for the trials, Queen Amidala’s decision to return to Naboo and free her people, the battle, Qui-Gons dying request.

“And I will honor it.” Obi-Wan had said, determination in his voice, and Plo knew that given half a chance Obi-Wan would do just that.

But the more he listened, the more he felt that just because Obi-Wan would, did not mean that the soon- to-be-Knight _should._ He masked his grief well but it was clear to the Kel Dor that the young man had not yet come to terms with his pain, loss, anger, or betrayal.

And of course, there was also Anakin to consider.

The boy was a beacon in the force, shining brightly, and Plo had caught himself wondering how something to pure and light could have survived even nine years of slavery. But he was also scared and Plo had not realized why until the second night when he had overheard Obi-Wan tucking Anakin into bed.

“What’s gonna happen to me?” Anakin's voice was quieter than Plo had ever heard it, and the undercurrent of fear that hung around the boy pulsed.

“What do you mean?”

“If the council won’t let you train me…Will I have to go back?”

There was the sound of fabric moving on fabric, and although Plo could not see he had the feeling Obi-Wan had pulled the boy into a hug.

“Never Anakin, no matter what happens you never have to go back.”

Plo had found them the next morning, curled together on Anakin’s bed, Anakin’s head tucked under Obi-Wans chin, held securely by an arm. The feeling of protectiveness from the first night had reared its head again, and Plo was entirely unsurprised to find that it was directed not just at Anakin but Obi-Wan as well.

The beginnings of a plan took form in the Jedi Masters mind, and around him, the force hummed its approval.

That plan, all things considered, was going smoothly. Getting the Council to approve of Plo taking Anakin as his Padwan was remarkably easy, and not for the first time the Kel Dor was grateful that his reputation as a steadfast (some had called it stubborn) personality made people less likely to mistake his convictions for passing whims.

Obi-Wan took to the idea about as well as Mace had.

“Absolutely not.”

It wasn’t often that Plo came up against a will as unyielding as his own, but Obi-Wan Kenoi was a rare example and the Jedi Master found himself feeling sudden sympathy for Mace Windu.

“Padawan -.”

“No, Master Jinn asked me, and I intend to see this through.”

“Even if it the wrong thing for both of you?”

That drew Kenobi up short as if it was a question he hadn’t stopped to consider.

“How so?”

“You must ask yourself who are you doing this for, Master Jinn, or yourself?” Koon took a deep breath, his mask filtering the sound until it was a gentle _hrrruuuu-khisss._ “Meditate young one, and do not let your attachment to Master Jinn direct your decision, and perhaps you will find the answer.”

Plo Koon did not see Obi-Wan for the rest of the day. Instead, he spent time with Anakin and Little ‘Soka around the nearby lakes. The young Togruta equally fascinated by the large bodies of water as Anakin was. Anakin never went more than a few steps in, but his smile was dazzling.

“There’s so much of it.” He exclaimed, a little breathless.

“Some planets have even more water than this, and some do not have any and at all.”

Anakin’s head whipped around to look at the Jedi so fast, it was amazing that it didn’t crack.

“Really?” the boy exclaimed.

“Indeed,” Plo nodded, barely containing his chuckle at the boy’s amazement

“ _Wizard.”_

At the exclamation, Plo found he couldn’t keep from laughing even if he had wanted to.

The Jedi was meditating in his chambers when a knock pulled him back to awareness.

“Enter,” he called out, eyes still shut and breathing even.

The door opened with a slight hiss, and Plo did not need to open his eyes to know who it was. There was the sound of feet moving quietly over the carpeted floor and after a moment’s hesitation, Obi-Wan sat down next to the Jedi Master.

Opening his eyes, Plo looked at the young human. There were still deep bags under Kenobi’s eyes, but the weariness that had clung like a mynock to the human had lessened. _One does not complete a journey by leaping to the end_ , Plo mused but kept silent. The Jedi Master had said his piece, and now it was Obi-Wans turn and the Kel Dor would not rush the young man.

Obi-Wan made several attempts to begin, only to close his mouth a moment later. Finally, he found his words.

“I thought about what you said. About who I was really doing this for.” He closed his eyes, and for a second Kenobi looked less like a Jedi Padawan on the verge of Knighthood and more like the young boy who had been sent to join the AgriCorps.

“I think you are correct; I should not be the one to train Anakin. I was, am, hurting and I think I wanted to take Anakin on as my padawan for my sake and not Master Jinns. Part of me still does, wants to hold onto this last connection between him and I.” the admission looked painful to say, and once it was out of his mouth Obi-Wan sagged as if weighted down by his own perceived faults.

“It is not wrong to miss the people we love,” Plo said softly.

“Jedi are not supposed to want them to back,”

“We are not supposed to obsess.” Plo corrected. “There is nothing wrong with missing the people we love, Obi-Wan. To be attached to those around us is to be alive, missing them is part of life. But we as Jedi must be able to set our attachments aside and look beyond them and keep them from dictating our actions. It is not easy to do young one, and we all struggle with it in our lives.”

Obi-Wan nodded, thinking over everything he had just heard.

“What will happen to him? The Council was adamant that Anakin-“

“I have already spoken to the Council, when we reach Coruscant you will be Knighted and Anakin will become my Padawan.”

The Kel Dor rested a clawed hand on the human shoulder.

“Do not worry yourself Obi-Wan. Things will work out.”

With that, Kenobi rose from the floor, bowing in respect to the Jedi Master before heading for the door. Before he could leave, Plo called out.

“Padawan?”

Obi paused, looking over at the still seated Master.

“Perhaps you might consider Master Jinn’s plants. They will need someone to tend to them now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not have a beta, so if you see any mistakes please let me know!


	3. Not An Update

Hi everyone, this isn't a chapter update. A close friend of mine, who was perhaps the biggest star wars fan I knew, passed away a few days ago and it been really hard for me to work up any interest in doing anything. Right now I don't know when the next chapter will be written. I just wanted to let all of you know that the response to this story has been overwhelming and re-reading all your comments has helped me stay sane these last few days. I'm not certain when I will be able to stomach anything star Wars, (fanfiction or otherwise) but I wanted to let you know that as of right now I'm not abandoning this story, but I do need to take a break.  
Thank You all for understanding,  
Art-Of-A-Different-Color

**Author's Note:**

> So I did the math and it turns out Ahsoka would have been about the right age for Plo Koon to have her with him at the same time Anakin was on Naboo for the first time. Since she was 14 at the start of The Clone Wars, and Anakin was 22, if you take it back twelve years that would make her roughly two years old and Anakin around nine. I thought for sure I was gonna need to do some liberal ignoring of the timeline to make it work, but no!  
> Also, Shili really is on the almost exact opposite side of the galaxy from Naboo, but no one ever claimed the Jedi Order was practical.


End file.
